


Inside

by KayCeeCruz



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One In Which Justin Doesn't Want To Go Out.</p><p><i>"I'm </i>not<i> going anywhere." Justin leaned back on the couch, propping his feet on the new William Sonoma table he'd talked Brian into buying the last time they went shopping.</i></p><p> </p><p>Written for a challenge at queenoftarts's. Original Date: March 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

"I'm _not_ going anywhere." Justin leaned back on the couch, propping his feet on the new William Sonoma table he'd talked Brian into buying the last time they went shopping.

Brian glanced up from the computer, holding Justin's gaze for one long moment, then shrugging. "Fine with me." He turned back to his screen and Justin waited, knowing better than to think that was the -

"But _you're_ the one who is going to break it to Mother Taylor that we're not going."

And there it was.

He opened his mouth to reply that Brian could shove his guilt trip (if Brian Kinney actually gave those) somewhere unpleasant when Brian stretched back, arms over his long frame, shirt riding up on his hip, exposing a strip of tanned skin.

Justin's cock seemed to wake up, giving a twitch at the sight.

Sometimes he forgot how fucking gorgeous his partner was but then, at least once daily, Brian would move a certain way, smile at Justin with _that_ glint in his eyes, scowl at him or just breathe in his direction, and Justin would remember why after twelve years, four breakups, one canceled wedding and thousands of miles of distance, he never got tried.

He stared at Brian's back, formulating a plan as he rose off the couch, walking with determined purpose. He knew when Brian felt him close, watched his shoulders tense slightly before he turned to glare at him.

"Forget it."

Justin smiled, wide, hands resting on those broad, fucking gorgeous shoulders, massaging in circles, locking eyes with Brian as he spread his legs, moving over Brian until he was straddled against him.

"I was thinking.."

"I said no, you little shit."

Justin threaded fingers through silky hair, locking them together behind Brian's neck. He dipped his head, peppering kisses up from Brian's jaw line to his ear, nipping lightly, tracing the shell with his tongue. He smiled against warm skin at Brian's quiet sigh. Unclasping his hands, he trailed his fingers down shoulders and arms, smoothing hands over chest and down until he reached the hem of Brian's shirt, tracing lightly over hard muscle and soft skin.

Brian's eyes locked with his and Justin grinned, hand finding it's way into jeans, wet and heat greeted him, hard cock welcomed his fingers and he curled one hand around the hard shaft, the other reaching up to twist in Brian's hair. He watched Brian's mouth open in a silent moan, head leaning back, hands gripping Justin's hips.

He loved this part the most.

Watching Brian.

The way his skin darkened, flushing with pleasure. The way he'd bite his lip to keep everything inside. The way his pupils blew out until all Justin could see was black ringed with hazel.

Justin's cock gave another twitch and he tugged on Brian's hair, exposing more of his neck, bending to suck slowly on the moist skin there. His wrist was uncomfortable, hurting a little, but he knew that was part of it. Always would be and he pushed that away, moving it leisurely up and over, twisting when he reached the base, tightening as he came up. Somewhere in the back of his throat, Brian made a guttural sound and Justin leaned back to enjoy the view.

Brian open under him.

His heart gave a skip as their eyes met and Brian's hands found their way under Justin's shirt, skimming over hips and stomach coming to rest across his back, pulling him closer.

"I'll make you a deal."

His hand set a faster pace, the throbbing of Brian's cock, the heat against his skin, telling him it was now or never. He rubbed his thumb over the head, catching drops of cum leaking onto his finger and swirling, soaking the skin.

 _Jesus_ , he wanted to taste.

Brian was looking at him, attentive, swollen lips red with bite marks, face pink from the hard press of stubble on stubble, eyebrow raised at him.

"I want to stay inside today," Justin leaned in as close as possible, lips against Brian's ear, his hand still stroking, still pulling shivers from Brian, crushed between them. Brian's breath coming in pants, fingers biting into Justin's hips, back, skin, everywhere. He let go of Brian, pulling his hand out, biting back a grin at Brian's protesting groan, resting his cheek against Brian's.

"I want to taste you inside me."

Brian grinned, pulling them together, cocks rubbing through clothes and Justin pushed in, wanting that contact, needing it, hands braced on the chair, clutching, bracing. He jerked his hips in time with Brian, cocks sliding through fabric, so good that he forgot his plan. He craved the friction of his pants, Brian's dick on his, their movements, "Oh, god."

He opened his eyes to see Brian's smirk and it gave him the resolve to stop. Reminded him of what he had wanted. He slowed his movements, leaning his forehead on Brian's "I want you inside me. Touching me. Licking me. Fucking me."

Brian's eyes closed, head shaking slightly, and he gripped Justin's ass in his hands, pushing up so their heat joined again, opening his eyes to look at Justin. "You're so going to fucking owe me."

Justin grinned, lips hovering over Brian's, hips grinding in time with his. "I promise to blow you while you do it."

Brian grinned back, letting go for a second to pull out his cell phone, and opening his jeans, one eyebrow cocked at Justin as he said, "Hello, Mother Taylor. About dinner..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback loved and appreciated! <3 You can leave some here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/203716.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
